


Towards the Greatness

by Rashi9821



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1800s, 1850s, 19th Century, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Family Tapestry (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Business, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hogwarts, Little Britain References, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Own Characters - Freeform, Self-Insert, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Skips, Wealth, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashi9821/pseuds/Rashi9821
Summary: A person died in this world but he was reborn in a Fictional world he was passionate things about, so he was born When? 1845, his knowledge was mostly useless this far early, but it doesn't take away the opportunity to experience what he always wished for. Some Black Family adventures. Hogwarts from an Old point of view and a person with great ambitions. SI-OC. Mid 19th century.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Towards the Greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC dies in his world and enters a new world. Grows up and settles into his new life.

A Deadly Virus spread through the lands and took away millions with it, I was an unfortunate one of them. I was a professional Chess player and a Lawyer in my previous life. My first life as I am calling it now. In my last fortnight alive, I sorted out my affairs and re-read my favorite books. I had time for once in many years, but no energy to move around.

I spent my last days on my laptop video talking to my family, relatives, and friends as I was in another country with a travel Forbidden and couldn't visit them in my home country. I didn't tell them about my impending death, but I could see my aged mother getting an inkling of what was happening, just signed everything I had with them after I paid my hospital bills and my cremation cost as well. Rich people were asked to pay most people couldn't afford, and the government was struggling. Well, I was in some African country while dying, doing a mini chess tour, and struck there. Still, the internet made it possible to sort out my affairs easily and 31 years old; I know I was young to pass away, and it was what it was. Unmarried and childless and just plain old me accepting death with open arms because there was nothing to be done about it.

In the last days of my life, I couldn't sleep, I mostly passed away when my body felt too tired. I was in a quarantined hotel room with room service and Medical staff on call; I declined to die in hospital and rented an agreeable room for myself. I read and reread the Harry Potter series and wiki and Pottermore and fanfictions to pass the time. I didn't want to start something new, and the harry potter series was what I grew up with. My love for it never dulled or faded, I was not an agreeable person, the most I related to in the series was Albus too many names Dumbledore and he was as manipulative as they came. I was particularly fascinated by all the magic done in books. I didn't waste my time watching movies; I loved them in childhood, but adulthood came with a whole new perspective and I just didn't feel movies magical enough. I dreamed of what I would do if I had magic and power. How would I change the world, I died dreaming that?

I was floating, well it felt like a void. My senses didn't work, and I wasn't even able to panic as for panicking one needs some sort of body or something. Something. Time stopped making any sense to me. I could only think of small sentences in this void. Slowly void started contracting, but I still had nothing to control. After more time passed, the voices that were not in my head started making sense, lots of humming and odd sounds. It made me think I could only hear something if I have ears, and I could only think if I had a brain. So not so much of a void, then. The bubble around me as I referred to it as I still cannot see started contracting. At one point I felt that void would burst out and one day, I assume it's a day I was reborn; I was dunked under chilly water and I felt my tongue and mouth for the first time in ages. I screamed, it was instinctive, and I heard something glass burst. I couldn't open my eyes, but I felt a human touch on my body and yes, it was my body, but the touch felt like it was covering my entire body.

Rebirth or something similar, but was I the same as before or someone new? Or someone I knew? And when and where I was? Was I in plain old Britain or some exotic country or future? Like I die in 2020, was I in 2021 somewhere? I wanted answers, but sweet sleep called me in her arms.

I stared up at the strange creature I was still strangely mute about. Whenever one of these popped into existence, my brain didn't want to work and make up some logical explanation. I couldn't stop staring and looking into its eyes. I didn't know if it was a or he as the words were still not making much sense and my vision was blurry. But not that blurry that I couldn't recognize a strange short 2 legged humanoid creature when I saw one. It was probably a few weeks after I came out of my new mother's womb that I could make sense of words again said by other people. I heard an accent not so different from before my rebirth, so I wasn't born in some different country; I was still British in some form; it seemed. But this creature in front of me gave me a weird heavy bottle type thing made of porcelain, I think with a straw/pipe, and it pushed some plain milk in my mouth by itself. It seemed like my new mother wasn't very motherly, as I have only seen her about 10 times since I was born and I was pretty sure I was almost around 5 weeks old now. I wasn't all that embarrassed about my lack of control over my bodily functions and this strange creature referred to me as Master Siri, I still didn't know what to think. Still, an ancient lady took care of me besides this creature. I couldn't make out her face because of my vision being blurry, but it seemed like she was a nanny or someone motherly who seemed to touch me a lot as if making sure I was alive.

One thing was sure, I was not in the world I left behind. This world had strange slave creatures, old-fashioned cribs and furniture and bottle and clothes, can't forget the nightgown thingy I was wearing, but who, where, when, why still eluded me.

I had nothing to do, my primary caretaker, which was referred to as an elf by an old lady, or that old lady was always there, if I heard it's muttering somewhat clearly it was named Kint.

My baby body made me sleep for most of the time, cry other times or poop and pee. My motor functions weren't available to me and I couldn't even lift my head, so I got lost while in my mind. I used to meditate in my old life, so I knew how one felt when lost in meditation. I felt different while meditating in this body. I felt some sort of current flowing through my veins and concluded after observing and feeling flowing current that it must be in blood or my veins somehow. My blood was full of some sort of power, but it was very faint. Only my somewhat adult mind could see any different from normal. I reached to it subconsciously, and it responded, and with time I felt it on my fingertips. It was weird and new and scary.

Kint and the lady took care of me. He cleaned me with a snap of his fingers, fed me by an extremely old-fashioned bottle which didn't mean shit while guessing time, and sang to me weird lullabies that made little sense to me. Nanny did the same in her turn with her a stick and a warm feeling usually washed over me when she did it. Life passed like that, I still enjoyed staring into Kint's eyes and it stared back in mine as his duties took little time usually.

My birth parents, I assumed they were my birth parents or Close family, visited me a few times per week now. It seemed I was when babies died more in early years and my parents were making sure that I would live before investing time in me. I didn't know what to feel about that. I wouldn't have done it like that even if that was the situation, but I didn't know the situation and everything.

When I passed 6 months mark, kint picked me up by hands the first time instead of superpowers. Yes, after a lot of Denial my mind had accepted that it was some power, not some animation or trick. It was a strange sensation and my first experience with touch was that, that it is rubbery. That's right, Rubbery I felt nothing from the old lady different from my skin, but just thicker and more textured.

I was taken to a sitting room with wooden furniture, from my perspective probably, and felt someone taking me in arms from kint. As my bare skin touched with the bare skin of this person, I was flooded with a deep sensation of warmth. This person was female and her touch was soft. Probably the woman who birthed me, she passed me to a different and larger person.

This person touched my exposed cheek with a finger and loudly said, "Sirius Rigel Black", firstborn heir of the black family born on 21st October 1845, 2nd in a line of succession to the dukedom of Newcastle and son of Cygnus black II of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and Ella Black nee Max of Noble house of Max"

I could hear words clearly, but they just made little sense to me.

I was a Black of Most Ancient and Most noble house of Black, and I remembered reading about this stuff in the Harry Potter series. In my old life. Nope, No, Nada. Not happening with me. Now it just clicked into my mind, the strange creature, old nanny, weird clothing, different furniture, Old-time treatment towards children. Snapping of fingers, waving a stick, I was in the old-fashioned world of harry potter. It was all Magic. I let out a loud cry when a third person touched me. It was too much, just some kind of silly joke universe was playing at me.

My name was Sirius black by some fates, and not even the Sirius I read about in books. If I heard the man correctly, I was in 1845, not even my century. I tried thinking about my previous life and those thoughts felt like sand slipping away from my hands. I held on loosely then, just remembering little tidbits, a cycle I rode in the street of my childhood home, newspaper read daily in the home on the dining table by my father, writing with a pencil on paper, I couldn't grasp or guess what was my name in the last life. I hadn't thought about my name much in the last few weeks and it was now out of my reach. I mourned the loss by crying. I felt something glass touch my face and someone was collecting my tears. An enormous hand held a small glass bottle and my tears were going into it. I would never understand this world. I mourned the loss of my mother, my lovely mother, to whom I have left everything I had with all the love, whose name I couldn't remember, but her smile was erected in my memories forever.

I was passed around a bit more and was given to my nanny back and she took me to my nursery. I cried myself to sleep that day. I was usually a quiet child by nature and it seemed my now involved parents didn't know what to make of me when I was crying and just sent me back to my room like I was grounded. Annoying.

When I started speaking small words at around 10 months like yes, no, up, nana, papa, kint, my time with the nanny increased by at least 2-3 hours each day outside of the room I was kept in.

About 2 months later, I was taken to an event with lots and lots of people. At that point, I could see somewhat clearly, and my hearing was quite good, but I still couldn't stay awake for more than a few hours. I babbled a lot and say whatever words, my tongue could manage at that point; it made people happy, so it was a win, I guess. Everyone likes a cute non-crying baby. I ignored my bodily functions like all those previous months, as my dirty body fluids were usually magicked away by the nanny or elves.

My time started passing like that, I now spent some hours 2 days per week in my father's office with him working and his elf watching me, some hours 3 days in my mother's chambers or parlor where I also saw several more women with her elf watching me, some hours for 2 days in office of a cold-eyed man, family head and my grandfather with his elf watching me. Also, after a significant amount of week, my old witch nanny took me out on an open lawn and set me down on some sort of flying carpet. It hovered a bit above ground but didn't let me fall. It moved around and I crawled and stand upon it using a hell of a lot of determination. I learned to walk on a flying carpet and how cool was that.

I was around 2 years old settled into my routine when I saw my new mother pregnant and 2 and a half when a new baby was born. This baby was not treated like I was treated as starting. It seemed like a pure-blood thing, The Heir and a spare like I had heard about Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and his brother Regulus were labeled. I kept my progress a bit slow; I was enjoying being a baby again and didn't want to miss on a conscious childhood. I was made to spend time with the baby when Phineas (my younger brother) turned 1 and had his own big party and started standing up on his own with the help of furniture while saying some legible words. He wasn't given the flying carpet like me, and I felt it was unfair.

This subtle unfair treatment was a thing I noticed, which I wasn't sure was intentional or not or was just a second baby thing. I was an only child in my old life so I didn't know about that, but I showered my brother with all the care and love I had. I could see him copying me and could already see pure love in his demeanor when he was near me. My nanny approved of this as my parents weren't around much to notice these things.

Our old plump Strict witch nanny was named Madam Polly Hector, born in 1754, and she was also our governess and primary caretaker. She taught us Alphabet, colors, numbers, words, grammar, historical stories, plants, animals, wizarding stories, magic tricks. She also taught us manners and god, oops Merlin, she was strict on etiquette and manners. We were made to remember the names of different people in different families and our family history with a proper timeline as our studies progressed. My brother was behind in studies, but that was expected as he was 2 years younger, I learned a great deal from everything taught. She also started teaching languages, Latin and French, and some dancing when I turned 4 and Phineas 2. She spent a few hours with us daily as I was also made to spend time in father and grandfather's company for about 2 hours a day in their elegant offices. I usually had some toy or book with me and their elf watched me. My brother was sent to my mother's parlor for that duration. I was very curious about the wizarding world and devoured all I came across.

Seeing my thirst of knowledge, my parents set up some time with uncle Philips for me weekly when I turned 5. He was one of my father's brother-in-law and uncle by relation. It seemed children could not be taught by people outside the direct family. He started teaching me different things like meditation, the Theory of different magic, runes, advanced math, and potions & how to be cunning and act in front of adults. Basically, how to be a proper little Pureblood Slytherin, but it wasn't Mentioned in those words and it wasn't a bad thing to learn.

I also started spending more time with my brother whenever I could, teaching and influencing him away from Hardcore pure blood teachings whenever I got the chance. I didn't want him to turn into a bigot, I had heard Phineas nigellas Black, the head of Hogwarts was. Also, it was like using my Slytherin cunning in live form, and was such nice having a current goal. Making him dear to me wasn't so bad as well.

My grandfather was an old man of 83 with my father as his only son Cygnus Scorpius and 2 daughters Ailya and Laila, but 83 was only middle-aged in the Wizarding world, I reminded myself. Even after 5 years in the wizarding world and I hadn't lost my all knowledge of the previous world.

A century ago, it was almost like the Black main Parental line was going to go Extinct as the "Great Plague of Marseille" killed all of his father's brothers and their families while visiting France in 1720-21. Our family had connections in France and some other countries so they were visiting for some Event. The only youngest son of the family, Scorpius Virgo Black, aged 18, survived as he was at Hogwarts finishing the last year of his Necessary education. Scorpius black married his previous betrothed a pretty Shafiq girl, Agnes Shafiq 23 in 1723 after mourning his family appropriately, who gave birth to 2 daughters Avice in 1724 and Denise in 1726 and at 50 years old A son, Aquarius Black, 1750, she died giving birth to her son.

Aquarius was considered a miracle for surviving and keeping Blackline alive. His father raised him, the same nanny as us, madam Polly Hector, who was young back then, and Loyal Black family elves. He wasn't close to his married sisters because of a gap between children but had a cordial relation with their children who were similar in age to him, Gilbert Fawley, Lucy Yaxley nee Fawley, Nigel Slughorn, and Elias Slughorn. They weren't frequent visitors in the household for them having their own responsibilities, but he enjoyed what relation he could during Hogwarts and after that in wizengmort. His Fiancé chosen by his father died because of dragon pox 1 year after her graduation, an Isolde Malfoy, 1757 - 1776.

He Married A Marie Twycross, born 1759, heir of Twycross family line in 1778 after family pressure, but no children came from that union. She caught some incurable disease in the early 1790s and died because of it. The Twycross family ceased to exist after the death of the heiress and its estate passed to the Black family who holds regency and wizengmort seat of it till today after defeating Gaunt Family towards its claim and stripping them of half of their wealth.

Then Aquarius married a young, beautiful pureblood Turkish heiress Ahila Veleria, who was said to have some veela blood in her, just enough to give her children Blue-grey eyes, 1775 of a substantial fortune by seducing her in his travels during early 1802. He had a son Cygnus black in the year 1810, who married a daughter of the Noble Max family in 1843. And a few years later twin daughters in 1817, after birth of twins he lost his wife because of some after birth complications In the next 1 year, Turning him into the hard man he was now. Scorpius Virgo Black Also died in 1804 while doing some dark arts experiment, blowing his isolated cabin in the Isle of man, killing himself and his house-elf.

He could never fully love his children after his 2nd wife's death. His daughters Ailya and Laila, named by their mother on her deathbed, were married off in 1841 with the 2nd son of Noble Burke Family and 1839 to heir of Abbott family, respectively. Ailya's only child was stillborn in 1842. She never tried again for fear and trauma. Laila being the wife of the head of the house of Abbott didn't share many close relations with her birth family because of her busy schedule. She had 3 children of her own in the year 1841, 1844, 1847, and later 1 in 1862.

Currently, we were waiting to meet a new family member, sitting in an Opulent Drawing room of the Black manor with me were my brother Phineas, Father Cygnus, Grandfather Aquarius, Uncle Philip Burke and uncle Matthew Abbott, his children Lawrence , Stephen and Edith and our Nanny & practically a family member Madam Polly Hector.

Elladora Carina Black was born on 8th February 1850 after a stormy night just as we all were breaking Fast. My aunt Ailya bought news of her birth and she was going to be a pampered princess. My aunt showed her all the love she had as if she was her own child and she was named Godmother of Elladora Black and uncle Philips as godfather.

A day in 1853 was imprinted in my memory, and I wouldn't probably forget it until the day I die. The day I lost the over confident part of me or the day I was originally destined to die.

It was late spring and madam Polly had all 3 of us taking an afternoon tea in Lawn of Black manor with Kint serving us tea. I had nicked my great-great-grandfather's wand some days ago from the hidden cellar was hiding it in my robe sleeves. I guess the original timeline Sirius died because he didn't have a wand or he wasn't me or his magic didn't respond as during tea I saw a silvery golden shaped something on the edge of the forest behind some trees. Me being overconfident thinking it was one of the rumored unicorns of Blooming forest which was on our property saw him closely.

I ditched my siblings, who were playing with some toys after tea, with Madam Polly monitoring them.

I stalked towards the forest casually thinking as I was a child in my current body, a unicorn won't harm me.

It wasn't a baby golden unicorn, but a Golden eyelash viper, a deadly snake with h fast reaction. It was wrapped low on a few trees and looked like a 4 legged animal from a distance with sunlight reflecting on its skin. I was tracing lines on my wand while moving towards it, not paying attention, thinking of it as a docile creature, and missed its quick attack.

Only while it was lunging at me, my borrowed wand burst out with a bright red light and stunned it. It was too bright and almost burnt my eyes. I fainted there and then by an over expenditure of my magic and only kint's sharp gaze and keen awareness saved me as he transported minutes madam Polly as I was told later.

My great-great-grandfather's wand was too strong for my developing magic, but it controlled the outburst somewhat. If I hadn't had that wand, I would've died, surely.

After that stunt, the whole Forest boundary got warded by my furious father, who banned me from my favorite place manor's library for the whole 3 months.

It was the worst time of my otherwise enjoyable childhood.

After my punishment was over Father also taught me some wand moments like swish, flick, curve, circle, zig-zag, linear with me practicing with his wand now under his supervision, as my borrowed wand was confiscated. He also started giving me some essential flying lessons and lessons on Dark arts. I took everything he taught with a grain of salt until I could confirm it with a few more sources.

My grandfather who had a knack for potions (Decidedly Dark potions which he thankfully didn't share with me) started properly tutoring me on potions now I had shown some serious magic even if I did it accidentally. He taught me how to chop, grind, dice, mince, dry, and different other methods. He took me to the forest with him and taught me how to collect ingredients from plants and small, manageable animals. Showed me how to identify woods and minerals used in potions and wand making. It was very enjoyable. He slipped tidbits about Black family history, Accomplishments and knowledge in between lessons like my father, so it must be like how every heir was taught.

My uncle used some time to teach my brother instead of me now.

My mother once again fell pregnant and my father broke the news of her pregnancy 2 weeks before my 11th Birthday. It Seemed Black family was going to grow large once again like days long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note - Hello readers, Potential story followers, and critiques. 
> 
> I finally decided to start posting this story here in addition to fanfiction.net, where I post as @ghostreader2110. Please be patient with inaccuracies in the story, as it is set in 1845-65 Wizarding Britain currently and a lot can change in more than a century where the Harry Potter series takes place. and moreover, this is the wizarding world and some things just don't make any sense. 
> 
> Toodles! 
> 
> P.S- I update once every week.


End file.
